


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry
Genre: Biting, M/M, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The pilot didn't want to have been woken like this.
Relationships: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince/Le pilote | The Pilot (Le Petit Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



The pilot fell asleep under his plane one of the hot nights in the desert, the embers of the fire burning out next to his feet. He knew the prince was nearby, but didn’t care, as he felt that the prince would never bring him to harm. He trusted the prince because someone so youthful and small had no chance, and also because he seemed to come from a peaceful planet where nothing brought anything to harm. His jacket stayed on since the desert nights stayed cold, but his belt was laid aside since the buckle would cut into his stomach while he slept. His face stung with sunburn and it hurt to press it into the pillow.

It was therefore quite a surprise when he woke up hard. The prince had his cock in hand, curiously watching it get harder as he stroked. The pilot tried to move, but his wrists were held to the plane by the belt and he was stuck. The prince ignored his kicking and continued to stroke his cock.

“Stop!” the pilot yelled. 

“Why? You like it.” The prince kissed the head of his cock. “I touched you in your sleep, and it sprung to life. It wouldn’t have had you not wanted it.”

His cock leaked and the prince licked it up. His mouth was small and hot, only sized to fit his lips around the head while his hand pulled on the shaft. It was a poor blowjob. They must not have had them on his planet since he kept accidentally using his teeth, catching them on the underside of the pilot’s head and making him kick. His dick refused to go soft, which seemed to be the only thing that would make the prince stop. He tried to think of arousing things so it’d end faster, but then those damnable teeth would pinch again and he’d cry out.

“Is this hurting you? You’re still liking it.”

“Your teeth.”

“Hmm?”

“Your teeth keep touching my cock. It’s extremely painful.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so?” He used his hand to sooth the irritated red areas, parts that could possibly bruise if he bit deeper.

“I was yelling.”

“But you didn’t say something was wrong. I wasn’t sure what you were yelling for.”

They must not have had pain on his planet, either. The little prince attempted to be gentler but he failed anyways, so small was his mouth and so little his experience. It would have been erotic in a purposeful teasing context but here it fell short and painful. The pilot altered between shouting in pain and gnashing his teeth as each tooth-nip hit harder and harder.

“Your teeth are still touching my cock,” he said to the prince.

“You said it hurt, but I saw you get harder and more fluid came. So it must not hurt that much. Because if it hurt, then your body would be curling away from me. I saw that, once. A plant that didn’t get enough water bent away from the sun because it was so hot.”

It felt ridiculous to be talking about plants while he was in such pain. It burned, it burned, it burned, and yet he still found himself enjoying it. Being aroused by it. He tried to blame the warmth and softness of the prince’s mouth, but every scrape also sent a spark up his spine. He didn’t know how to feel about it but decided it must have been alright. The plane creaked a little when he pulled on it with his belted hands. It was too big for him to move. The prince had been crafty like that, finding the one thing in the landscape which would serve such a purpose.

Had he been planning this? The pilot wasn’t sure if the little prince knew what sex was or not, and judging by what he considered acceptable sex probably not, but one never knew. He could instead have been filled with spite or somesuch, resentment over some perceived slight or simply a sadist. The pilot cried out when the prince bit down on his cock and thought of nothing more, shaking as the pain grew deeper.

“Don’t damage anything.”

“There’s no blood,” and if that wasn’t ominous then what was?

“You can hurt someone without drawing blood.” 

“My rose pricked me with her thorns and made me bleed. I know no other hurt.” He physically scraped his teeth up and down the pilots cock and the man broke, whimpering in pain and rocking side to side.

“Please stop-”

“You’re still hard.” He licked the redness of the scrapes before popping it back in his mouth. “I know this reaches a peak at some point, even if you’re taking a long time.”

“It wouldn’t take so long if you didn’t bite me!”

The prince hummed in response. “Possibly. You need to trust that I can do this.”

The pilot tried to respond again but realized that it was useless. He went limp and accepted the bites and scrapes, trying once again to remember an incident in Paris while occasionally being jolted from fantasy by those damnable teeth. He wanted to finish but couldn’t make it over that gap and so threw his head back, gnashing his teeth and sobbing. It burnt worse than hell and he wished that his body would stop betraying him so with this arousal.

“Getting close?”

“Almost.” Almost, almost. The sand was cutting lines from where tiny particles had wormed their way into his clothes. He was thrashing, failing, aching and moaning. The hot wind cast across his body and he came with a shudder, jacking his hips up into the prince’s mouth and yelling when they hit molars. 

“Undo me,” he begged. “The sand is under the belt and it burns.”

The prince tugged at his still hard cock. “You aren’t done.”

“Just give it a minute and it’ll go down.”

“No, you aren’t done.” He kissed the head before wrapping his lips and teeth around it, red swollen lines and all. 

The pilot wept.


End file.
